


Nepeta ♠ Damara - Rude Sheep

by ooopo123



Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beforus Ancestors, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Gen, I know I talked about sex in the summary but there's nothing sexual in the actual story, No Sex, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123
Summary: The only thing Nepeta knew about Damara Medigo was that she was rude; rude without remorse...That and she was very sexually open. To an uncomfortable degree.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Damara Megido
Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Nepeta ♠ Damara - Rude Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth of a 30 part series!

Nepeta wasn’t quite sure what to think of Aradia’s Dancestor: other than _‘mean’_, that is.

Damara was a strange character who liked to be contrary just for the hell of it. She refused to talk to others in a language they actually understood, only to cuss them out and make unsettling advancements when she finally did. She was even outright physically aggressive towards others, although not everyone, usually just other Trolls (Nepeta had yet to figure out the reasoning behind that). 

The girl’s peculiar behaviour made it so she was friends with very few people, conventionally _‘close’_ to even fewer; only two in actuality. the fact that those two happened to be her ex-boyfriend Rufioh and the equally strange Human Dirk only added to Damara’s oddity.

Perhaps the most baffling of all was that she reminded Nepeta so strongly of the wool-beasts she used to hunt. From her curly horns and rectangular pupils, to her unforeseen aggression and instinct to run towards danger; it all made Nepeta liken the rustblood more and more to a wool-beast.

Despite all of that, Nepeta had to hand it to her: Damara may have once been prey, but through sheer force of will had moulded herself into a flawless predator. One whom Nepeta, a fierce huntress herself, could respect and feel weary of in equal measure.

.

.

.

That still didn’t excuse her rudeness, though.


End file.
